Under the Snow
by dressthesky
Summary: ¿Qué piensa Haku de Zabusa? ¿Qué es lo que siente este por él? Desde el punto de vista de Haku. ¿ZabusaxHaku? Mi primer fic de esta pareja. Corto y simple.


**Under the Snow**

**-**

**Notas de la Autora:** La verdad se me ocurrió este fic viendo imágenes sobre Haku y Zabusa. Esta pareja me gusta mucho, y tiene un final tan trágico que más ganas me dan de escribir sobre ellos. Además de que casi no hay fics sobre ellos. Espero les guste, dedicado a los fans de esta linda pareja. Este fic esta desde el punto de vista de Haku... ¡Tan lindo que es!

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene Shonen Ai, pero muy poco. Si no te gusta, no leas.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así que sólo este fic me pertenece.

**Under the Snow**

**X-X-X-X-X**

Me mantengo bajo la nieve, mirándote de lejos como practicas. ¿Qué es lo que deseas?. ¿Por qué ese constante deseo de ser más fuerte matando a otros? No te entiendo, y por más que trato de hacerlo me veo sumergido en un mar de sentimientos que no me dejan ver con claridad la razón del por qué. Desde pequeño siempre te he seguido, ilusionado con la idea de que me necesitas, de que tengo una razón para vivir... si es a tu lado. Pero... ¿Por cuánto más será así?. ¿Por cuánto tiempo me necesitaras? Cuando tu misión en la vida este completa... ¿Aún me necesitaras?

Me aterra pensarlo, me aterra ver que un día cumplirás tu sueño, y me dejaras solo. No quiero estar otra vez solo, no quiero volver a sufrir. Junto a ti soy feliz. ¿Acaso esta felicidad no puede ser eterna? No de la forma en que vivimos. No de la forma en que vivimos...

¿Por qué la vida de un ninja debe ser tan difícil? Si la vida de un humano normal lo es, tan sólo imagínate como es la de un ninja. Cierro mis ojos, recargándome en el árbol, lentamente me dejo caer sobre la nieve, sentándome en ella, apoyando mi espalda en el árbol.

Te sigo mirando, te miro como practicas con tu gran espada, como golpeas los árboles tratando de destruirlos. Sonrió, siempre te has esforzado, siempre has querido ser fuerte, y con mi ayuda has logrado muchas cosas. Me alegra saber que es gracias a mi que has podido hacer muchas de ellas, me alegra saber que si soy de ayuda en tus planes, que me sigues necesitando.

La nieve comienza a caer en forma de copos, cubriendo aquel espeso bosque. Me gusta la nieve, quizás porque me recuerda a mi antiguo pueblo, o tal vez porque fue en un día nevado donde te conocí. Bajo la nieve te vi, bajo la nieve me pediste que te ayudara, bajo la nieve acepte tu propuesta, bajo la nieve... comenzamos a forjar nuestro camino, juntos.

Sonrió una vez más, sintiendo tus pasos sobre la nieve mientras te acercas a mi.

-Haku...

Me gusta escuchar mi nombre de tus labios. Me gusta escuchar como me llamas, necesitándome quizás para qué cosa.

-¿Qué sucede, Zabusa-san?

La pregunta sale fácil de mis labios después de haberla usado durante tantos años. Lentamente me levanto del suelo, sonriéndote mientras cierro mis ojos y mis mejillas se tiñen de un leve tono carmesí.

Te acercas hacia mí, tus ojos mostrándose siempre fríos conmigo. No me afecta, la verdad es que estoy acostumbrado. Mi miras sin cariño, sin amor... Pero sé que en el fondo debes quererme, aunque sea sólo un poco.

-Vamos...

Escucho tu fría voz hablándome, no obstante, no soy capaz de moverme. Veo como te alejas, como te marchas dejándome atrás. Bajo la mirada, sintiéndome triste, sin saber el por qué. Aunque quizás si lo sepa, y tal vez no quiera admitirlo. Me siento deprimido, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo... Quiero que Zabusa-san me quiera, o que al menos lo demuestre, pero sé que no lo hará, él no es así.

La nieve sigue cayendo, abro mis manos para tomar los copos que caen. Tengo frío, pero aquello no me importa, mi cabello esta mojado, pero tampoco me importa. Estoy solo... pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Sonrió triste, levantando mi mirada al cielo para ver aquellas nubes blancas que lo cubren.

-¿Qué estás esperando?

Abro mis ojos en sorpresa, giró mi rostro para ver a Zabusa junto a mi. Su mirada no parece ser la misma, me mira con... ¿Preocupación? No lo creo. Sonrió triste mientras bajo la mirada, evitando el contacto con aquellos ojos oscuros que me miran sin comprender.

-Lo siento, Zabusa-san...

Siento como posas tu mano en mi cabeza y me acercas a tu cuerpo. Me sonrojo levemente, siento tu corazón palpitar y aquello me pone nervioso. Bajas tu mano hacia mi hombro, ahora me abrazas. Siento como mi corazón palpita a gran velocidad. Sé que estoy completamente rojo y agradezco muy en el fondo de mi corazón que no me hayas mirado aun el rostro.

Lentamente levanto mi rostro, mirándote a los ojos. Y aunque la mayor parte de tu rostro esta cubierto por vendas... sé que sonríes. Te correspondo a la sonrisa, cierro mis ojos.

-Vamos, hace frío y puedes enfermar...

Comenzamos a caminar lentamente bajo la nieve, los copos siguen cayendo. Los miro durante largo tiempo mientras camino a tu lado. Tu mano aun sobre mi hombro, aun me abrazas mientras caminamos. ¿Me quieres?. ¡Qué daría por saber la respuesta de ello! Pero, aunque sea fuerte... no puedo preguntártelo.

Miro el cielo una vez más, me trae recuerdos. ¿Por qué me gusta la nieve? Bajo la mirada triste, mientras que miro como mis huellas quedan gravadas en la blanca nieve. Fui criado en un pueblo cubierto por ella, siempre me gusto jugar con la nieve, y mi madre disfrutaba viéndome jugar. Pero... no sabía que los que poseían la Barrera de Sangre eran odiados por el pueblo, por la región. Y sin saberlo hice uso de mis poderes frente a mi madre, y sin saberlo, frente a mi padre.

Jamás me perdoné tal estupidez por parte mía. Por MI culpa asesinaron a mi madre, por MI culpa descubrieron su secreto, nuestro secreto... por MI culpa, todos murieron... inclusive mi padre. Nunca quise matarlos, pero... el miedo que sentí en ese momento, el terror que me invadió, el deseo de matar en los ojos de los aldeanos... Todo eso, todo eso me llevo a utilizar mis poderes sin control.

Comienzo a llorar, no sé porqué. Me sujeto a Zabusa-san, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho. Sé que me mira, sé que sus ojos ahora muestras preocupación.

-Zabusa-san...

En un simple susurro por parte mía, casi inaudible. No obstante, tu me escuchas.

-Dime...

Me atraes más hacia tu cuerpo. Siento tu piel fría en mi rostro, mis lagrimas recorren tu pecho ahora. Cierro mis ojos, escucho latir tu corazón. Te abrazo fuerte, no quiero que esto termine.

-Tu... ¿Tu me quieres?

Siento como tu cuerpo se tensa de repente. Bajo la mirada triste, aquello quiere decir no. ¿Verdad? Sonrió triste, sintiendo como mi mundo vuelve a ser un mar de oscuridad, de pensamientos sin sentidos.

-Haku...

Escucho mi nombre, pero no quiero responder. Mis mejillas están completamente sonrojadas, no quiero mirarte, no podría. Siento como la vergüenza crece en mi más y más. Lentamente te voy soltando, dispuesto a salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

Pero algo me detiene. Miro el rostro de Zabusa-san si comprender. ¿Por qué me abrazas otra vez?. ¿Por qué sonríes tras tus vendas?. ¿Por qué me miras así?

Abro mis ojos al ver que te acercas a mi rostro. Tus ojos me miran con intensidad, con... ¿Cariño? Cierro mis ojos, no puedo verte.

-Si te quiero...

Sonrío, abro mis ojos para ver como te has alejado. Suavemente secas las pocas lagrimas que quedan en mi rostro. Acaricias mi cabeza, y vuelves a abrazarme por los hombros, emprendiendo nuevamente camino hacia nuestro "hogar". Ambos miramos el cielo blanco de esa tarde. La nieve sigue cayendo y nosotros estamos bajo ella, admirando su belleza, su pureza.

Te abrazo suavemente, cerrando mis ojos al sentir nuevamente tu cuerpo frío. Tu pecho desnudo. Me miras con calidez, ahora comprendo tus sentimientos... Y me duele.

Cierro mis ojos, dejando que me guíes en el camino. Ahora comprendo tus sentimientos... y realmente duelen. Duele mucho... No es como una herida física, no. Aquellas sanan con el pasar del tiempo, pero esta... Sé que esta no sanará en mucho tiempo, ya que es una herida del corazón.

Siento como la nieve cae sobre nosotros, cubriéndonos en nuestro dolor, en mí dolor. Te miro con tristeza, me siento débil, como si ya nada importara. Abrazó tu brazo con fuerza.

¿Es así como debemos vivir? Que tristeza.

Me conformo con estar a tu lado... no me importa que tan sólo me quiera... como si fuera un hijo...

Ahora miro el cielo, viendo como los copos de nieve caen lentamente. Antes solía gustarme la nieve, ahora serán más que un triste recuerdo en mi mente, todo porque bajo la nieve me di cuenta...

Que soy tan sólo un hijo para ti...

**X-X-X-X-X**

**Notas de la Autora**¿Qué es esto?. ¡Por Dios! Yo creí que me iba a quedar más bonito y largo, pero mi musa de la inspiración desapareció y no sé a donde fue... Bueno, sólo espero que a ustedes les haya gustado, quizás me anime a arreglarlo. ¿Quién sabe? No estoy con ánimos, la verdad ando con esa depre que no te deja tranquila y cada vez te consume más y más...

Bien, volviendo al fic, esta pareja me gusta mucho... ¡Y no saben cuanto llore cuando Haku murió!. ¡Lloré ríos, mares! Pobre de mi Haku, tan lindo que era y se sacrifico por su ser amado... ¡Ay!. ¿No era tierno el niño?. ¡Bien! Dejen reviews opinando sobre el fic, quizás me anime a hacer otro ZabusaxHaku, es linda la pareja.

¡Nos leemos!

NeKo-Jeanne


End file.
